Vergissmeinnicht
by kearuff
Summary: Lusa, ia akan menikah. Drabble.


_a/n: udah pernah dipublish ditempat lain, diedit beberapa. sebenernya gak mau dipublish, tapi yah, buat motivasi nulis fanfic lagi deh. drabble_

_**warning: ditulis ngebut, **pas lagi melong, saya males nge-beta lagi. 2nd pov, absurd(seperti biasa), tapi kali ini bahasanya terlalu mendayu-dayu ._._

_Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

.

.

_Lusa, kau akan menikah._

.

"Aominecchi, cepatlah! Nanti tokonya tutup."

.

Maret bertandang, salju terakhir sudah lama luluh. Di tepi sungai, bunga krokus ditemukan mengerna biru, bersuka cita menyambut datangnya musim semi.

Seumur hidupmu, kau tidak pernah berhasil pada metafora. Lihat saja, mulutmu terbilang sangat loyal pada logika patenmu ─kau tidak bisa berkata apapun pada waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Lagi, mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

"Aominecchi, jangan melamun!"

.

Kau berkedip.

Ia ada di sana, berdiri mencolok di antara dinding-dinding gedung sewarna salem, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Rambut keemasannya terbalut matahari senja, menyilaukan matamu. Mungkin, sekali ini, kau akan menuruti apa maunya saja.

Tangannya menuntunmu cepat ke deretan gerai-gerai tipikal lainnya dalam persimpangan itu, di antara tumpukan jas, kau menemukan mulutnya terkadang mengerucut sambil menilai perawakanmu (pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras), lalu terkadang menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi kau bisa melihat usaha kolotnya untuk selalu berseri-seri, si bodoh itu.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya yang seperti ini, seperti aspal mencium fatamorgana. Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya entitas abstrak itu mulai tumbuh, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dirimu merapuh, tidak tahu alasannya mengapa karena ─karena, demi apapun kau juga sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau hanya tahu kau mencintainya, titik.

.

"Jangan sampai kau melamun di gereja nanti, kau akan merusak segalanya." Ia mengedip nakal, dan kau tidak membalas, lagi-lagi.

.

Ia memutuskan bahwa warna hitam paling cocok untukmu (tololnya, kau setuju mengenai hal ini), lalu meminta kasir menghitung semua yang dia pilih (kau baru menyadari belum melihatnya memilih satu pakaian pun).

.

"Selanjutnya ke toko bunga! Hehehe, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu membawa bunga, Aominecchi!"

.

Kau adalah orang yang bodoh, kau tahu betul itu, dia tahu betul itu. Tapi kau tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dia ingin meminta pendengaran kedua; dari orangtuanya, dari orangtuamu, dari dunia, dari realita yang membentang. Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu, kalian berdua sangat tahu itu.

.

"Menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untuk buket nanti, eh, Aominecchi?"

.

Kau mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia, dari semua orang, bisa bersemangat begini.

.

"Tentu saja bukan mawar, terlalu ramai."

.

Mungkin bila perspektifmu dibentangkan, ada sebersit pemahaman yang mampu terselip di balik pikiran-pikiran kolot mereka, orang-orang itu (bahwa cinta tidak mengenal kasta, peduli setan dengan logika), sehingga mereka setidaknya akan mengangguk mengerti, lalu menundukkan ego mengenai moralitas sosial yang berkata bahwa ─bahwa perkawinan sejenis itu melanggar tata krama, alasan klasik itu.

Tapi, dia ada di sana, Kise Ryouta itu, anastesi yang melarangmu menganut logika terlalu dalam.

Mungkin kau belum mengerahkan semua kekolotanmu pada dia, pada mereka, agar mereka mau melihatnya, melihatmu, melihat bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan hidup bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.

.

"Tidak cocok poppy, mengingat karaktermu," ia menggumam, "lily juga tidak cocok, kau akan kelihatan lembek haha," ujarnya. Kau bisa apa selain diam dan melihatnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk seperti itu?

.

"Nah yang ini saja."

.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih si biru-keunguan yang bersembunyi di sudut toko, tidak kelihatan. Kau tidak tahu jenis apa itu, dan lagi kau juga tidak peduli. Tapi kau sempat mendengarnya menggumam kecil, _"Forget-me-not, hm..."_

_._

_._

.

_Lusa, kau akan menikah._

Kau sudah bisa membayangkan not-not _dux_ menyapu ruangan gereja yang sederhana, di pinggir kota, diiringi _comes_ yang berlalu lebih lambat dalam andante _canon in D major_, heck, kau tak pernah ingat menyukai musik romantis itu. Tipikal. Tapi dia menyukainya. Dan seharusnya ini mimpi saja (dan kau tidak keberatan tidak akan pernah bangun), sehingga kau bisa melihatnya menangisi kedatanganmu menuju ujung altar (karena bahagia), sehingga kau tak usah cemas mencari sosoknya di keramaian (karena dia adalah pemain utamanya), sehingga kau bisa bertahan dengan sorakan tamu-tamu di seantero ruangan (kakofoni itu).

.

.

.

"_Kekkon omedetou_, Aominecchi." Suaranya berlalu bersama angin awal musim semi, melintasi palang kereta api, berputar-putar tanpa henti di kepalamu.

.

Ia berdiri di sana, di seberang, melambaikan tangan, tersenyum semampu yang ia bisa.

.

_Lusa, kau akan menikah. __Dress_ pengantin sudah selesai dijahit, _tart_ besar sudah selesai dipesan. Kau hanya bisa bermain asumsi.

.

Mungkin sejak awal dia memang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, seperti tahun-tahun pertama kalian pertama kali bertemu.

Mungkin seperti _forget-me-not_ di tanganmu itu, dia hanya ingin eksistensinya terpatri dalam memorimu.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Aominecchi."

.

.

_**[fin]**_

.

.

_a/n: sudah saya peringatkan ini terlalu mendayu-dayu ._. kalo gak males saya lanjutin , mungkin pair lain. se-no!arigatou!_


End file.
